This invention is directed to a wheeled toy and, more particularly, to a wheeled toy which may be moved by children over a supporting surface, such as a floor, and during such movement wing-like cover members are whirled about and fly outwardly due to the action of centrifugal force, these wing-like cover members being automatically returned to an enclosing position over the main body of the toy when the toy is at rest.
Many types of wheeled toys have been a source of enjoyment for children for many years. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,502, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present inventon, a wheeled push toy or trundle toy is disclosed wherein manual movement of the toy over a supporting surface, such as a floor, is employed to rotate an object-engaging surface and propel objects away from the toy as it is moved. Other examples of wheeled toys are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 164,785; 1,366,841; 1,563,293; 1,648,352; 1,665,578; 2,641,083; 2,908,999; 420,709; 1,046,695; 3,191,343; 3,523,385; 3,708,912 and 3,996,692.
The present invention is directed to a wheeled push toy which is provided with a frame which includes a vertically extending post on the upper end of which is fixedly mounted an inverted cup-shaped member resembling the body of a bug. A pair of wheels are journaled in the frame for supporting the frame for rolling movement over a supporting surface, such as a floor, these wheels being mounted unsymmetrically with respect to the vertically extending post portion of the frame.
An inner member shaped similarly to the fixed cup-shaped member is rotatably mounted on the post and is connected to one of the wheels by means of an annular flange which rests on the upper edge of said one wheel. This inner member includes a flange portion which extends outwardly beyond the bottom edge of the fixed cup-shaped member, a pair of wing-like cover members being hingedly connected to said bottom edge and being spring biased to an upright position when the toy is at rest, thereby substantially to enclose the cup-shaped body portion of the frame. An elongated handle, which is connected to the frame and extends outwardly beneath the rotatable wing-like cover members, is provided for propelling the toy along a supporting surface. As the toy is moved along a supporting surface the inner member is rotated by engagement of one of the wheels therewith and the hinged wing-like cover members open outwardly against the biasing force exerted thereon, due to the centrifugal force of the rotating inner member, so that the normally enclosed cup-shaped body portion of the frame becomes visible. the biasing force returns the cover members to their enclosing position when movement of the toy ceases.
Other objects, features and advantages to the inventon will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.